Fear to Get Close, Brave to Keep The Distance
by Fineapple
Summary: Hibari mengalami mimpi buruk yang membuatnya sadar bahwa dia juga memiliki rasa takut. Sempat merasa kesal dengan dirinya sendiri, tapi berkat itulah ia menyadari sesuatu. 1827.
1. Chapter 1

Fear to Get Close, Brave to Keep The Distance

Pairing : 1827

Genre : Romance, Drama (mungkin)

Warning : BoyXBoy, Typo(s), bahasa campur aduk + melenceng dari EYD, alur tak menentu, OOC to the extreme, humor gagal, first attempt, dll

Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn! punya Akira Amano. Andai saja punya saya, Hibari dan Tsuna sudah punya tiga orang anak :3 #berkhayal

A/N : Selamat pagi, siang, sore, malam, perkenalkan saya author baru plus reader baru kali ya. Maklum di fandom ini juga nggak lama jadi kemungkinan OOC-nya sangat tinggi c: Umm... karena ini produk baru harap dimaklumi kalau ceritanya susah dicerna ya :v

DLDR!

Selamat Menikmati!

.

.

.

Semua orang tahu, Hibari Kyoya bukan seorang penakut. Dari pada penakut, dia justru lebih tepat dijuluki sebagai penebar ketakutan. Tapi, belakangan ini ia mengalami hal ini juga, takut.

Yah, itu juga kalau orangnya mau mengakui hal itu sebagai takut. Hibari tak pernah gentar menghadapi apapun, dan fakta itu tak akan berubah. Sedemikian rupanya ia menolak perasaannya sendiri, lantas ia menamai perasaan yang orang lain sebut sebagai rasa takut itu dengan sebutan terganggu.

Ya, menurutnya ia sedang terganggu oleh 'sesuatu'. 'Sesuatu' itu sebenarnya membuatnya sedikit... was-was, khawatir, resah, cemas, gelisah, galau dan kawan-kawannya. Yang terpenting kesampingkan kata takut. Lalu, apa yang membuat pemuda berambut hitam ini terganggu? Jawaban dari pertanyaan itu selalu muncul ketika ia tertidur.

Mimpi.

Sejak kepulangannya dari masa depan, banyak hal yang ia mimpikan. Salah satunya adalah mimpi yang tak menyenangkan; yang entah kenapa selalu bersinggungan dengan 'orang itu' _._ Awalnya ia tak mau menggubrisnya. Tapi, lama kelamaan mimpi itu seolah berubah menjadi nyata. Terus berulang pada adegan yang sama, seperti memperingatkannya akan kejadian yang akan datang.

Mimpi yang persisten itu selalu berisi tentang Sawada Tsunayoshi. Entah dengan cara apa dan bagaimana, akhir dari mimpi itu selalu sama. Kematian.

Dari hari ke hari. Perlahan demi perlahan. Adegan terbunuhnya sang decimo itu semakin mengganggu ketentraman batinnya. Terlebih mengetahui bahwa dia 'pernah' mati di masa depan yang mereka kunjungi beberapa waktu yang lalu, membuatnya mau tak mau akhirnya memikirkannya juga.

'Bagaimana jika sebentar lagi ia benar-benar akan mati?'

Pemikiran yang bersifat ke _herbivore_ ran itu sempat ada, mengusiknya, dan sangat mengganggu bak sebongkah benalu. Ingin ia singkirkan perasaan tak berguna itu segera. Seandainya bisa semudah berkata, hama itu pastilah sudah sirna bahkan sebelum tulisan tentangnya ada.

Yang terakhir. Mengacu pada saran 'Jika anda tak bisa berhenti bermimpi buruk tentangnya, maka buatlah mimpi itu berakhir dengan indah' dari Kusakabe, Hibari hanya memincingkan satu alisnya kala itu, tak mengerti maksud dari wakilnya.

Setelah mengerti pun hasilnya tak jauh berbeda ...

Seminggu lamanya ia mencoba ini dan itu demi membuat mimpinya _happy ending_. Mulai dari mendisiplinkan para pelanggar hukum sampai menghajar mereka sebagai hukuman. Astaga Hibari... , itu sama sekali bukan usaha 'ini dan itu', itu cuma usaha pelepasan stres. Akhirnya sama saja kan?

Sebagai buah dari waktu yang terus berjalan, perasaan terganggu itu tak mampu dielakkan; semakin matang dan siap untuk dipanen, sebelum membusuk dan berubah menjadi parasit yang menyerap kewarasannya.

Yang terakhir. Ia bersumpah ini adalah yang terakhir kali baginya melakukan hal yang tingkat ke _OOC_ an nya diluar batas kewajaran. Setelah bermeditasi bersama tonfa kesayangannya, ia memilih cara ini sebagai langkah frontal. Menguntit eh bukan mengawasi. Demi memastikan bahwa lain kali mimpinya akan berakhir dengan indah, ia -secara diam-diam- mengawasi si brunet dari jarak jauh, memastikan keadaannya dan bergerak ketika ia terdesak.

Kalau sudah begini ia tidak takut _little animal_ itu kenapa-kenapa, bukan? Ia cuma merasa terganggu kok. Dan satu-satunya cara membuatnya lega adalah dengan menguntit- err mengawasinya. Dan hanya dalam tiga hari, Hibari menghentikan kekhilafannya(?).

Bukan karena ketahuan menguntit anak orang dan reputasinya hancur karena berita itu, lantaran karena alasan sepele yang sering ia jadikan sebagai motivasi untuk menghukum tukang gosip yang sering bergerombol. Apalagi kalau bukan karena terlalu banyak manusia berada pada satu titik yang sama.

Demi warna rambut Alaude yang katanya pirang, Sawada Tsunayoshi selalu dikerumuni oleh lautan _herbivore_ pembawa masalah. Tidak di sekolah, tidak di rumah, tidak di Game Center, tidak di Take-Sushi, tidak di pusat kota, semuanya penuh dengan keramaian. Pelipis Hibari tidak sanggup menampung perempatan otot yang sudah antri untuk menampakkan diri. Terlalu ramai. Terlalu berisik. Hibari tidak menyukai itu. Tidak, Hibari benci itu.

Dan apa yang dapat ia petik dari pengalaman luar bisa yang baru saja ia alami beberapa hari ini? Bukannya berakhir dengan indah, mimpinya malah berkesan makin menyesakkan dada. Perasaan terusik itu justru tumbuh kian meliar dan menuai cabang-cabang perasaan baru lainnya. Berat rasanya jika harus mengemban perasaan asing yang muncul sekaligus. Dari segala ketidakpastian itu ada satu hal yang terasa jelas bagi Hibari. Pada dasarnya lintasan awan memang berada di langit. Dia memang telah terpikat.

Dengan apa? Bagaimana bisa? Sejak kapan?

Mungkin ia tertarik akan aksi kocak Tsunayoshi yang sama sekali tak lucu dan malah terkesan menderita. Entah dengan berjuta ekspresi yang mampu ditunjukkan oleh wajah manis serupa permen kapas. Lembut untuk di makan. Manis untuk dijilat... -ah, lupakan-, atau karena perkembangannya yang melonjak drastis?

Si pemilik _armband_ bertuliskan _Fuuki Iinchou_ itu sama sekali tak tahu dan tak mau tahu. Hibari sudah muak. Pikirannya kacau. Ia butuh jeda.

Hibari menikmati waktu senggangnya di atap sekolah. Setelah selama tiga hari berjibaku melawan alergi publik, boleh kan ia menikmati imbalannya dengan bermala-santai-ria, sekalian meredakan efek gatal-gatal yang katanya akan muncul jika terlalu lama bergerombol.

Hibari menatap langit dengan warna matanya yang ambigu yang bersinar karena cahaya matahari. Hari ini ia melarang dirinya untuk tidur siang, sedang tak ingin melihat hal yang sama berulang kali. Namun, kejadian melelahkan akhir-akhir ini menguras tenaganya, sebelum sempat mencegahnya ia sudah terlelap.

 _Hibari berdiri di ujung koridor. Lorong yang luas, gelap dan dingin, cocok sebagai tempat persembunyian mafia. Di sana sunyi, di sini sunyi, tak ada bunyi-bunyian berarti selain suara langkah kaki yang dihasilkan oleh sepatu bermerk milik Hibari, cocok seperti tempat persembunyian mafia. Tiba di depan sebuah ruangan berpintu megah; terdiri dari dua sisi pintu, seperti mengikuti skenario, Hibari membuka pintu itu tanpa ragu. Tak ada satu hal pun yang tak wajar di ruangan itu. Baik pistol yang terarah tepat di kening seorang pemuda dan si penodong yang berwujud siluet gelap tanpa paras, semua pemandangan itu tampak wajar; setidaknya di dunia mafia. Hibari bak tersihir melihat adegan itu, jika bukan karena sosok berambut coklat yang begitu familiar, ekspresi datarnya pasti masih setia melekat di wajah tampannya. Sialnya, sebelum Hibari meraih kesadarannya suara tembakan peluru lebih dulu membangunkannya. Bersamaan dengan kalimat laknat yang keluar entah dari mulut siapa dan dari mana; ibarat seorang narator, "Kau terlambat. Selamanya, dia tak akan pernah menjadi milikmu.". Tubuh kecil yang Hibari analisa sebagai Sawada Tsunayoshi itu jatuh di lantai dengan berjuta sel darah merah mengalir dari kepalanya. Menjalari tubuh yang telah menjadi mayat. Tanpa menunggu adegan selanjutnya, ruang TKP itu kini terbungkus oleh kegelapan, meninggalkan beberapa titik cahaya yang semula menghiasi berbagai sudut ruangan. Dan ..._

...

...

Iris karamel beradu dengan kobalt.

"Hiiiiiieeeee!"

Suara teriakan khas seseorang meyakinkan Hibari bahwa ia telah kembali ke realita.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi.. ", sapa Hibari sedikit geram.

Belum juga nyawanya utuh kembali ke wadahnya, ia sudah disuguhi oleh teriakan yang memekakkan telinga. Sungguh kepalanya terasa pusing sekarang.

Hibari memijat keningnya seraya mendudukan diri, kepalanya ia torehkan ke arah pemuda yang jatuh terduduk ketakutan disampingnya. Tsunayoshi bergidik ngeri dengan tatapan tak menyenangkan yang baru saja ia terima. Ia menelan ludah gugup, dalam hati ia berdoa bukan dia yang membangunkan sang _Skylark_ dari tidur siangnya.

" _G-g-g-g-gomen-gomennasai,_ H-Hibari-san!", Tsunayoshi bersujud meminta maaf dengan extreme.

"A-aku t-tidak be-bermaksud mem-membangunkanmu! Se-sewaktu k-kami k-kemari.. u-u-untuk m-makan si-siang.. (glup) A-aku m-melihat H-Hibari-san ti-tidur.. t-tapi, k-kau ti-tidak b-b-bangun ka-karena k-keributan ka-kami.. ku-kupikir i-itu.. (glup) a-a-aneh.. l-lalu, a-aku me-mengecek a-a-apakah H-Hibari-san m-m-masih hi-hidu- eh bu-bukan m-ma-maksudku a-aku.. a-aku... (glup) a-aku.. ugh.. a-a-a-a-ku...", disini Tsunayoshi menghentikan kalimatnya yang berantakan -karena kombinasi rasa takut dan panik-. Lantaran ia menyadari adanya perubahan pada bayangan hitam yang menimpanya. Tsunayoshi mendongakkan kepalanya.

Di depannya Hibari sudah menyamankan dirinya dengan sepenuhnya menghadap Tsunayoshi. Dengan alis saling mengait, bibir yang melengkung ke atas, tak ketinggalan tatapan maut yang seolah siap menerkam mangsanya. Siapa pun akan salah sangka dalam menerjemahkan ekspresinya, bagi Hibari sendiri ia hanya mengalami sedikit masalah dalam memahami perasaannya.

"Kau mau mengecek apakah aku sudah mati atau belum?", ekspresinya masih sama.

"I-iya... eh.. bu-bukan.. A-aku-H-Hibari-san-i-i-i-itu-a-aku-mmmmpphh"

Tsunayoshi mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, meminta kejelasan dari kelakuan _Cloud Guardian_ -nya. "Hentikan cara bicaramu yang tak enak didengar itu, _herbivore_.", Hibari membekap mulut Tsunayoshi.

Tsunayoshi menganggukkan kepalanya ketika mendengar perintah Hibari. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menurut, selepas Hibari menarik tangannya, ia hanya terdiam; tak ingin kepergok melakukan kesalahan yang sama.

...

...

Hening..

Keringat dingin yang mulai bercucuran -khusus untuk Tsunayoshi-, terik sinar matahari dan bunyi bel yang berkumandang di saentero sekolah diabaikan oleh keduanya. Baiklah, mungkin hanya Hibari. Tsunayoshi tak tahu harus bertingkah bagaimana, bukannya salah tingkah... ya, mungkin sedikit salah tingkah mengingat dirinya saat ini terjebak dalam situasi yang menggetarkan dada.

Bukan. Bukan yang itu, bukan karena getar cinta sang _Skylark,_ melainkan getir ujian hidup yang harus diterimanya lewat tatapan panas pemuda di depannya. Terlalu panasnya sampai peluhnya berhamburan keluar dari pori-pori di kulitnya. Tsunayoshi yakin jika ia menatap mata itu langsung, bukan hanya keringat yang keluar, namun cairan lain juga akan ikut mengalir keluar. Seperti darah misalnya. Bulu kuduk Tsunayoshi meremang, ia tak ingin menatap balik sang _carnivore_ yang bisa saja diinterpretasikan sebagai tindakan menantang balik.

'A-apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah? Kenapa dia hanya diam menatapku? Ba-bagaimana ini?! Jangan-jangan aku akan dikulitinya hidup-hidup dan dijadikan makanan Hibird?! Hiiiiiiiieeee?! Tidaak! Aku masih ingin hidup... Seseorang tolong aku...', ratap Tsunayoshi dalam hati, melupakan fakta bahwa Hibird bukan pemakan daging manusia.

Antara lantai beton dan Hibari adalah kombinasi terburuk yang saat ini mengapit Tsunayoshi. Sebenarnya jika Tsunayoshi mau berpikir sedikit positif, ia tidak seperti terperangkap di keduanya. Hanya saja sorot mata tajam itu terus mengintai, mengubur semua celah dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk kabur. Lagipula, dengan keadaan sekujur tubuhnya yang masih gemetar ketakutan, sekali pun berhasil melarikan diri tak butuh waktu lama ia pasti tertangkap. Tsunayoshi mulai menyerah.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia merindukan kelas serta guru dan teman-teman yang gemar sekali menjahilinya. Ingin sekali saja, ia merasakan menjadi murid teladan yang disiplin waktu dan tak terlambat masuk ke kelas. Penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan. Ayolah Tsunayoshi berhentilah berpikir bahwa ini adalah akhir dari hidupmu...

Kesadaran diri yang temporer ini tak lepas dari usaha sang ketua komite kedislipinan yang sebelas dua belas dengan teror itu. Dan Tsunayoshi masih berharap bahwa teror -emm usaha Hibari masih berlaku saat ini, di mana normalnya ia akan menyuruh Tsunayoshi segera masuk ke kelasnya untuk menghadiri pelajaran selanjutnya, yang otomatis akan membebaskannya dari cengkraman _carnivore_. Tapi, dinding harapannya runtuh ketika _kyojin_ menyerang...

Ralat; Tapi, dinding harapannya runtuh ketika melihat Hibari menutup rapat mulutnya.

Bel tanda selesainya jam istirahat makan siang kini seakan menjadi mitos. Rasa lega karena mendengar bunyi bel tinggallah kenangan.

'Ini semua salahku... Seharusnya aku tak mengikuti kata hatiku... Seharusnya aku mendengarkan kata-kata Gokudera-kun untuk mengabaikannya... Semua salahku.. sampai aku harus terjebak dalam situasi berbahaya ini... Aku ingin segera pergi dari sini... Kenapa juga dia tidak menyuruhku pergi padahal sudah bel sejak tadi?', ratapnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Tsunayoshi heran, kenapa Hibari melewatkan bunyi sakral bagi setiap anggota disipliner, menyuruhnya diam, dan kini tak ada tanda-tanda dari Hibari untuk memulai percakapan sama sekali. Hening di antara keduanya, memunculkan berbagai pikiran negatif di pihak yang lebih muda.

'A-pa mungkin dia tidak mendengarnya ya?', untuk pertama kalinya Tsunayoshi berpikir positif, melengkapi tekadnya untuk mengingatkan sang _Skylark_.

Demi keluar dari penderitaan batin ini, Tsunayoshi memberanikan diri untuk merespon. Namun, lagi-lagi Tsunayoshi dipaksa menelan ludahnya sendiri, tak bisa mengelakkan perasaan yang menggedor-gedor dadanya. Pikiran positif itu kini hanyut terbawa arus kepanikan dan kegugupan. Semua orang pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama jika berada di posisinya.

Tsunayoshi baru saja menyadari sesuatu. Sejak tadi tanpa suara Hibari terus menatapnya lekat dengan pandangan tanpa ekspresi, sesekali matanya yang tajam menerawang gerak-gerik pemuda di depannya seolah sedang memeriksa kualitas barang yang akan dibelinya. Suasana seperti itu buruk bagi kesehatan jantung Tsunayoshi. Terlebih mata bulat karamelnya disuguhi oleh paras Hibari yang kau-tahu-bagaimana. Tsunayoshi memang sadar betul jika ia telah menjadi objek penglihatan Hibari, namun siapa sangka sorot mata yang ia pikir sedang menatapnya kesal justru jauh berbeda dari bayangannya. Meski raut itu tak memancarkan suatu perasaan apapun, itu sangat jauh lebih baik dari pada melihat Kyouya Hibari berwajah murka.

'Hiieee!', Tsunayoshi berteriak dalam batinnya saat pandangan mereka bertemu tanpa sengaja.

Ia mengalihkan sorot matanya ke lantai, menemukan wajahnya yang bersemu merah setelah menyimpulkan bahwa sosok di depannya tergolong dalam jajaran pria tampan idola sekolah.

Jika saja sang ketua komite kedisiplinan itu tak memiliki kebiasaan kasar mungkin ia akan populer di kalangan murid perempuan. Dan sekarang ia mengutuk pemikiran barusan. Sungguh sangat tidak _manly_ sekali mengatai laki-laki yang notabene sejenis dengannya dengan sebutan tampan. Tapi, kenyataannya memang begitu kan? Batin Tsuna berselisih.

Selagi Tsunayoshi sibuk dengan lamunan kecilnya dan mulai acuh pada keadaan sekitar. Hibari mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mengobservasi lebih lanjut ekspresi pada wajah Tsunayoshi. Lebih cermat dari sebelumnya. Sumpah untuk yang terakhir kali ia bersikap seperti bukan dirinya terlupakan sudah.

Demi rambut pirang Giotto yang serupa dengan Na****ze Mi**to. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh si brunet ini? Semua itu masih menjadi misteri di benak Hibari. Bagaimana ekspresi itu terus berubah setiap detiknya dari ketakutan, kaget, gugup, malu, lalu tiba-tiba menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dan menutup matanya, menggigit bibirnya, serta menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon.

' _Herbivore_ ini benar-benar ekspresif', Hibari berpikir.

Sebutir senyum hinggap di bibirnya. Tsunayoshi yang menyadari senyum itu tertegun sesaat. Hibari tersenyum? Itu berarti ada sesuatu menarik yang menangkap perhatiannya dan sesuatu menarik yang menangkap perhatiannya dapat berarti sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan dan mengandung kekerasan. Jadi, bisa diartikan senyum itu semacam seringai bagi orang yang menjadi korbannya. Semenjak Hibari bukan orang ramah yang suka menebar senyum.

"Hn. Aku mengerti sekarang", katanya setengah berbisik.

Hibari mendekatkan jarak di antara mereka, berkat gerakan kedua tangan serta kakinya yang kini bertugas untuk menumpu berat badan menyebabkan tubuhnya terdorong ke depan, jurang batasan pun semakin lenyap.

Tsunayoshi terlonjak kaget, ia nyaris jatuh ke belakang jika sikunya tak berhasil menopang hentakan dadakan itu. Hibari memang pemuda yang jalan pikirannya susah ditebak. Dan semua tindakkannya selalu ia lakukan tanpa aba-aba terlebih dahulu. Andai kecepatan Tsunayoshi dalam gerak refleks seburuk nilai ujiannya, maka mereka berdua akan mendapatkan _first kiss_ hari ini juga.

Karena pemikiran seperti itulah wajah Tsunayoshi kembali memerah seperti warna buah apel milik salah satu dewa kematian. Dan warna itu menyebar hampir menutupi daerah wajah ketika menyadari posisinya dengan Hibari. Sungguh ia tidak sedang berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, tetapi posisi mereka juga tidak wajar. Benar-benar melampaui batas privasi. Tsunayoshi yakin, seseorang seperti Hibari tak menyukai hal-hal berbau intim selayaknya membenci sekumpulan orang yang berkerumun.

Mereka bilang ini posisi yang menjanjikan. Memang menjanjikan... menjanjikan patah tulang di sekujur tubuh, iya...

Meski begitu bukan kah Hibari duluan yang tiba-tiba merangkak ke arahnya dan hampir mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Jadi, sepenuhnya ini bukan salahnya, kan? Tsunayoshi bertanya-tanya.

"Kenapa menjauh?"

"Huh?"

Sebuah kalimat tanya memecah konsentrasi Tsunayoshi dalam pencariannya mencari alasan dari tindakan Hibari yang tak biasa.

"Apa aku harus mengulang kalimatku setiap kali bicara denganmu, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"Ti-tidak.. Ma-maaf, H-Hibari-san..." Tak ada kepuasan dalam jawaban berbelit itu. Pada akhirnya Hibari mengulang kalimatnya, "Kubilang 'kenapa menjauh?'"

"A-apakah Reborn melakukan se-sesuatu padamu, H-Hibari-san?". Wajahnya kini terlihat khawatir.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan sekarang kau balik bertanya? Kau sungguh berani rupanya", Hibari terlihat tidak senang.

"B-bukan begitu... maksudku aku hanya tidak mengerti apa yang Hibari-san bilang mengerti. Dan sikap Hibari-san yang sekarang seperti bukan Hibari-san yang biasanya. J-jadi kupikir Reborn melakukan sesuatu padamu..", Tsunayoshi menjelaskan, berusaha menghilangkan kegagapannya. Tak ingin benda sekeras besi menghantam bagian tubuh manapun.

Hibari semakin tidak senang dengan pernyataan Tsunayoshi. 'Bukan aku?', Hibari bertanya dalam pikirannya.

Remaja bersurai hitam itu menarik diri, menegakkan tubuhnya hingga berdiri tegap di depan remaja satunya. "Aku pikir juga begitu..", ia terlihat berpikir, menerawang ke arah angkasa. "Dan ini semua karena kau", lanjutnya ketika iris tajam itu kembali pada sosok yang masih terduduk di hadapannya.

Nyalinya semakin menciut saat Hibari menatapnya intens. Namun, pandangannya berubah ketika cahaya matahari dengan usil menerobos sela-sela rambut Hibari, memberikan efek bayangan yang mengagumkan. Dan sekali lagi Tsunayoshi terpana pada pemandangan di depannya.

Sedikit hembusan angin menerpa keduanya, membangunkan Tsunayoshi yang sedetik kemudian menundukkan kepalanya menggumamkan kata, "Maaf".

Kedua alis Hibari bertaut, "Kau tahu jika kau telah membuatku marah, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Yang masih menunduk itu menganggukkan kepalanya lemah. "Kau tahu kenapa aku marah?"

Tsunayoshi terdiam sesaat sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu karena kau bodoh"

Tsunayoshi sedikit tersentak, walaupun Hibari hobi sekali meng- _kamikorosu-_ nya, tapi ia tak pernah mengatainya 'bodoh'. Baru kali ini Hibari mengklasifikasikan seseorang berdasarkan kepandaian otaknya dan bukan berdasarkan kekuatan.

'B-bodoh?!', Tsunayoshi ingin menyanggah kata itu, namun beberapa faktor menghalanginya.

"Kau tak tahu apa yang kumengerti dan kau juga tak tahu kenapa aku melakukan... hal semacam itu?", mata Hibari menyipit.

Sementara dalam hati, Tsunayoshi ingin sekali membalas penuturan Hibari yang seolah mengejeknya itu. 'B-bagaimana aku bisa mengerti?! Yang kau lakukan cuma diam dan menatapku!', ia heran dengan tingkah laku _Cloud Guardian_ -nya yang antik itu.

Hibari menghela nafas sejenak. Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Tsunayoshi, ia kemudian berkata, "Aku tak akan mengulanginya, jadi camkan baik-baik dalam otak kecilmu itu, _herbivore_ "

Tsunayoshi hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"..."

"..."

Tsunayoshi melirik ke arah Hibari ketika mendapati Hibari yang tak kunjung bicara juga. Dengan sabar Tsunayoshi menanti sampai akhirnya Hibari membuka mulut, "Apa aku harus menjabarkan setiap tindakanku dalam bahasa yang bisa kau mengerti? Merepotkan", gerutunya dengan kesal.

" _A-ano_... Ji-jika Hibari-san keberatan tak perlu dijelaskan juga tidak apa-apa a-akan kucoba mengerti..", ucap Tsunayoshi takut-takut.

Hibari memandang balik Tsunayoshi yang kini tengah mencoba berdiri tegak, menyamainya. "Dengan tingkat kecerdasanmu itu, selamanya kau tak akan pernah tahu jika tak kuberitahu", Hibari melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

'Jahatnya!', pikir Tsunayoshi kesal.

Seketika mimik Hibari berubah serius, pandangannya lurus ke arah pemuda penakut di depannya. Tangannya ia biarkan bergelantung di kedua sisi tubuh tegap itu. 'Aku tidak tahu perasaan menyebalkan apa ini, tapi...', pikirnya sebelum jeda ia berikan.

"H-Hibari-san?", Tsunayoshi bingung dengan perubahan suasana yang berubah serius.

.

.

.

.

"Kau. Herbivore. Jadilah milikku."

"Haa?", si brunet berasa linglung sejenak. Ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk berpikir. 'Apa maksudnya jadilah milikku? Memangnya aku ini barang?', kemarahannya hendak memuncak -karena disamakan dengan barang-, namun terhenti oleh sekelebat ingatan tentang sebuah drama percintaan yang ditonton Bianchi dan ibunya kemarin. Sungguh kata-katanya mirip sekali, tanpa ' _herbivore_ ' tentunya.

Sebuah asumsi dadakan menghantam pikirannya. Ia ingat _moment_ itu, dimana kedua protagonis saling menyatakan cinta dan membuat kedua insan yang sedang menonton menangis terharu. Awalnya ia hanya mengira Bianchi dan ibunya bersikap berlebihan, sebuah penyataan cinta tak mungkin sedramatis itu. _Well_ , ia pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya menyatakan cinta pada gadis yang disukainya (Kyoko) dan tentu saja berakhir... ironis. Sejak saat itu ia yakin ia adalah tipe pria yang susah mendapatkan jodoh.

Tetapi, hari ini. Dari sekian hari penuh kesialan dan siksaan Reborn, Hibari memilih hari ini untuk...

'J-j-j-j-j-jangan ini... p-p-p-p-pe-pe-per-pernyataan cinta?!', memikirkannya saja membuat bulu kuduk Tsunayoshi berpesta dansa diatas kulitnya yang lembut. Detak jantung Tsunayoshi meningkat drastis, wajahnya hampir saja dihiasi warna merah dengan sempurna.

" _Herbivore_ ", sapaan yang mengandung unsur ketidaknyamanan dan ketidaksabaran itu membangunkan Tsunayoshi dari lamunannya.

Lantas dengan ekspresi yang dengan jelas menyuarakan 'yang benar saja?! Ini tidak mungkin?! Kau bohong kan?! Kau pasti bercanda kan?!' beserta ungkapan-ungkapan lain yang memiliki makna yang sama. Tsunayoshi memandang Hibari dengan gerakan seperti robot usang yang membutuhkan minyak pelumas.

'T-tunggu?!', Tsunayoshi mengerem kepalanya sebelum pandangannya jatuh pada sosok si prefek. 'Bercanda? Y-ya dia pasti sedang bercanda! Pasti begitu! B-bagaimana ini padahal candaanya sama sekali tidak lucu, masak aku harus tertawa juga sih... Ah, biarlah tertawa saja! Yang penting nyawaku selamat!'

"Ha..ha..", mata Hibari mendelik.

"Haha..ha"

Sebelah alis Hibari memincing, entah heran entah curiga dengan gelagat Tsunayoshi yang aneh.

Sedetik kemudian suara tawa mengisi ruang kosong di antara mereka, merusak suasana yang sudah susah-namun-tidak-payah Hibari buat. Tak tahukah Tsunayoshi bahwa Hibari SELALU SERIUS. Lupakah ia bahwa Hibari ANTI TERTAWA. Atau ia mulai pikun tentang kepribadian Hibari yang TAK SUKA BERCANDA. Mungkin rasa takut telah mengusai otaknya.

"Hahahaha! Lucu sekali Hibari-san, aku tidak tahu apa yang Reborn lakukan padamu. Tapi, aku tak menyangka jika Hibari-san bisa bercanda seperti itu! Hahaha", kata Tsunayoshi di tengah tawanya. Berani menertawakan Hibari, tentu keberanian Tsunayoshi sudah kembali dari tempat peraduannya. Apa boleh buat ia masih sayang nyawa, meski apa yang ia lakukan justru bertolak belakang dengan tujuannya.

"Aku tidak bercanda"

Oops. Wajah Tsunayoshi memucat. Tawanya berhenti dalam sekejap. 'Matilah aku', ratapnya dalam hati.

"Dan ini tak ada hubungannya dengan bayi itu", tambahnya.

Tsunayoshi mulai kehilangan daya. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Jika semua yang ia katakan bukanlah lelucon itu artinya ia menertawakan sesuatu yang tak patut ditertawakan. "Ehh.. Umm.. J-jadi.. Ugh.. M-maaf.. K-kupikir Hi-"

"Kau menganggap perasaanku sebagai lelucon?", sela Hibari. Matanya sudah menyipit tajam, setajam silet(?). Jelas ada rasa amarah bertengger dalam iris itu. 'Kau benar-benar sesuatu, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Kau membuatku kepayahan menghadapi mimpi semacam itu. Lewat mimpi menjengkelkan itu juga kau memaksaku mengakui keinginanku untuk memilikimu. Dan sekarang kau membuang pengakuanku begitu saja?', suasana hati Hibari kian memburuk dengan pemikirannya itu.

"A-aku tak bermaksud seperti itu... T-tapi, Hibari-san aku ini laki-laki dan kau pun juga begitu. Mana mungkin kau dan aku...", wajah Tsunayoshi memerah, tak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya setelah bayang-bayang bagaimana seharusnya dua sejoli berpacaran hinggap di otaknya.

"Cukup."

Suara _baritone_ Hibari mengagetkan Tsunayoshi, meski nadanya yang terkesan kasar lebih mengagetkannya. Rasa bersalah sekarang menghantui pemilik mata sebesar biji cemara itu.

" _I'll bite you to death_."

"Hiiiiiiiiiieeee?!"

Nyatanya ia tak pernah selamat dari tonfa milik Hibari.

Sawada Tsunayoshi _has failed_.

*Sensor*

"Lupakan saja", kata Hibari singkat setelah puas menghajar Tsunayoshi

"Eh?", pandang Tsunayoshi penuh tanya di balik sebelah matanya yang lebam.

Hibari terdiam sejenak, kemudian berpaling memunggungngi Tsunayoshi. "Lupakan apa yang kukatakan tadi."

"Eh, t-tapi-"

Sebuah tatapan penuh kengerian menghujani bola matanya. "Hiiiieee! B-baik!", kata Tsunayoshi kemudian, menurut.

"Hn. Sekarang pergi sini. Atau _I'll bite you to death._ "

Melihat tonfa itu teracung kembali padanya. Tak ada hal lain yang bisa Tsunayoshi lakukan selain berteriak dengan teriakkan khasnya sembari berlari terbirit-birit menyelamatkan diri. Suara tertutupnya pintu yang menyambungkan lantai bawah dan atap sekolah terdengar setelahnya.

Tsunayoshi masih berdiri mematung dibalik pintu, "Bagaimana... aku bisa melupakannya..", gumam pemuda Sawada itu seraya menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan lengan kanannya.

Dalam sudut hatinya yang paling dalam ada rasa keyakinan bahwa suatu saat nanti apa yang terjadi hari ini merupakan akar dari masalah yang akan menimpanya esok hari. Meskipun demikian, untuk sementara ia tak bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan gegabah, tidak tanpa kemantapan hati yang mendasari. Seperti apa yang telah Reborn ajarkan padanya.

Sementara di atap sekolah...

'Apa yang sudah kulakukan', pikirnya sedikit meradang. Hibari mencoba merebahkan badannya. Ia masih kesal dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Meski mimpi itu mengganggu, tak ada jaminan ia akan berhenti mengganggu jika Vongola Decimo menjawab 'Iya'. Lalu, kenapa ia menginginkan jawaban itu dari si brunet?

Lagu mars Nami-chuu tiba-tiba terdengar, menandakan kedatangan sesosok burung kecil bewarna kuning. Tak lama, burung itu hinggap diatas kepala Hibari seolah menyarankan majikannya untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya sejenak. Hibari memejamkan matanya, tak peduli lagi pada apapun yang datang mengganggunya setelah ia terlelap nanti. Masa bodoh dengan itu.

Sebegitunya kah ia takut kehilangan sampai ingin memiliki. Tak logis. Benar-benar tak mengandung logika sama sekali. Jika ia takut kehilangan sudah sewajarnya kan bila sejak awal ia tak perlu memiliki apapun?

.

.

TBC?

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Fear to Get Close, Brave to Keep The Distance

Part 2

Pairing: eventual1827, jadi bukan one-sided (cuma awalnya doank mungkin)

Genre: Romance, Drama, Slight Humor

Setting: Setelah Ten Years Later Arc (Anime)

Warning : BoyXBoy, OOC pake banget, Typo(s) dimana-mana, bahasa campur aduk + tak sesuai EYD, humor gaje nyempil... Apa lagi ya? Ada yang mau nambahin?

Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn! punya Akira Amano dan semua hasil produksi(?) yang disebutkan disini punya pemilik sahnya masing-masing.

A/N: Ugh.. lama tidak berjumpa.. Bagi yang sudah menunggu update sampai karatan.. maaf banget baru update sekarang setelah sekian lama (_ _)

Moga aja masih ada yang mau baca ini fanfic yang gak jelas nasibnya..haha*nervous*

Saya sudah mencoba sebisa saya, semoga memuaskan c:

Saya ucapkan terima kasih buat yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca, mereview, memfollow, dan memfavoritekan cerita aneh saya ini : **Zee Cielova** , **Aoi the Cielo** , **TezuSezu** , **Natsu Yuuki** , **Zara Zahra** , **Akaichurippu960** , **Krisho Baby** , **chicken vulpes vulpes, Kikuuuu** dan kamu... iya kamu.. XD *tonfaed*

Oiya, balasan review ada di paling bawah :)

DLDR!

Selamat menikmati!

.

.

.

.

Dalam kamus seorang Hibari Kyoya tak ada kata yang melambangkan afeksi. Luapan emosi semacam senyum dan tangis adalah hal lemah yang hanya ditunjukkan oleh mereka yang ia sebut _herbivore_. Pemuda yang menakutkan ini merupakan salah satu penikmat kesendirian, ia benci bergerombol. Entah untuk alasan apa, berada dalam satu atmosfer bersama orang lain memberikan dampak tak nyaman yang mengganggu ketenangannya -seolah dengan kentara menyatakan rasa ketidakpercayaannya pada yang lain. Atau cara berpikir Hibari hanya sesederhana mendambakan keheningan yang mampu memperpanjang durasi tidurnya; semenjak ia acap kali terbangun ditengah ritualnya ( _lightsleeper_ ).

Reputasinya yang melonjak tajam berkat sifatnya yang demikian, justru menjadikannya siswa paling angker di Namimori _Middle School_. Dikatakan angker, bukan berarti kau bisa menggunakan presensi Hibari sebagai ajang uji nyali; bisa jadi uji nyawa. Ketenaran yang diperoleh Hibari bukan popularitas yang mengharuskan situasi dimana orang-orang berkumpul dengan mata berbinar, memberinya semacam hadiah, atau sekedar memperebutkan atensinya. Melainkan suatu keadaan yang memaksa makhluk hidup dalam radius tertentu mengukir jarak darinya. Mereka bukan terpana, mereka ketakutan.

Seingatnya, pemuda _raven_ itu tak pernah membuat peraturan untuk memberinya batas pribadi semacam itu. Namun, ia tak keberatan, sebab berkerumun dihadapannya itu bak mencampurkan permen *entos ke dalam *oca *ola. Tak ada yang tahu siapa yang memulai kebiasaan yang lumayan berguna bagi si prefek itu, sejauh para _herbivore_ itu tahu pada tingkatan rantai makanan mana mereka berada. Hibari tak ambil pusing -ia ambil hikmahnya saja.

Selain menakutkan, maniak kedisiplinan yang satu ini suka sekali bergelut dengan darah dan besi, hatinya pun terkenal keras bagaikan karang di lautan(?). Itulah mengapa tak ada seorang (normal) pun yang berani mendekati sang prefek Namimori, ataupun berhasil meminta ampun padanya ketika mendapatkan hukuman. Yah, meski semenjak kedatangan sesosok bayi ajaib yang mengaku sebagai seorang _hitman_ banyak orang-orang pemberani yang sengaja menantang jiwa anti-sosial milik Hibari hanya dengan modal 100% asli kenekatan . Terlepas dari itu, setenang apapun penampakan Hibari dari luar, tak ada yang tahu apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu.

Tak ada yang tahu kekacauan rasa yang dialami oleh laki-laki berambut hitam itu.

Tak ada yang tahu kegelisahan nan _OOC_ yang melanda batinnya.

Tak ada yang tahu tentang karma yang membuat pandangannya sulit teralih darinya.

Tentang sebuah cerita yang melahirkan kisah yang seperti ini.

Kacau dan tak stabil.

Setidaknya, apa yang ditampilkan oleh wajahnya tetap tak berubah, _stoic as ever_. Sungguh kemampuan _poker face_ yang luar biasa. Namun, ada satu hal yang Hibari Kyoya tak tahu, bahwa Kurokawa Hana tahu.

Lalu, apa hubungannya seorang Hana dengan kelanjutan cerita bak _shoujo manga_ ini?

Hana, gadis jutek berambut sewarna Hibari yang pintar dan tak menyukai anak-anak. Mengidolakan Lambo dewasa dan membenci Lambo kecil. Mengesampingkan fakta miris ini dan menyorot pada kehidupannya yang sekarang, Hana adalah teman baik Sasagawa Kyoko. Gadis ini bisa disebut sebagai gadis yang pandai -pandai menghindari _moody_ Hibari dan juga pandai menjauhi masalah... mungkin pengecualian untuk Tsunayoshi. Di matanya si _brunet_ itu hanya pembawa perkara bagi dirinya dan Kyoko. Meskipun lama-kelamaan ia terbiasa juga dijatuhi masalah oleh Tsunayoshi, Hana lebih terbuka dalam mengungkapkan ketidaksenangannya.

Dan ketika nama Hibari dan Tsunayoshi disandingkan dalam satu rangkaian aksi, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya sama sekali tak pernah terbayang dalam benak gadis itu. Hana tak menyangka bahwa bukan hanya 'masalah' lagi yang akan timbul, melainkan 'bencana'. Yang satu gemar berkelahi walau selalu berakhir berat sebelah, sedangkan yang lain adalah korban perkelahian satu arah. Tak ada yang tak tahu siapa itu Hibari Kyoya, meski sama-sama populer. Sawada Tsunayoshi lebih terkenal sebagai korban penggencetan. Oleh sebab itu, ia mendapat julukan keramat dengan embel-embel ' _dame_ ' sebelum namanya. Mungkin ' _Dame_ -Tsuna' sudah menjadi nama panggungnya di Nami- _chuu_.

Benar-benar... Kyoko harusnya menghindari Tsunayoshi beserta komplotan pembawa masalahnya.

Hana semakin mengerutkan dahinya. Bangku kelas yang selama ini ia duduki terasa lebih nyaman saat ini. Masih bagus hanya problema harian semacam itu yang mereka timbulkan, mendengar ' _Kamikorosu_ ' atau ' _Hiieee_!', itu hal yang sudah wajar. Sangat wajar bila dibandingkan dengan kata-kata laknat yang keluar ambigu dari mulut sang prefek Namimori.

Ya, Hana tahu... Lebih tepatnya, ia tak sengaja mengetahuinya. Dan mungkin ini adalah ganjaran... mungkin ini adalah hukuman dari langit atas rasa bencinya terhadap makhluk Tuhan yang paling polos(?). Atau mungkin saja tidak... Hana tak pernah percaya adanya karma. Namun, nyatanya ia kini diharuskan untuk menjadi saksi. Saksi yang kelewat beruntung hingga berujung sial. Ia bukan tukang gosip atau anggota klub koran sekolah. Tentu saja ia sama sekali tak gembira menjadi satu-satu yang mengetahui peristiwa yang melenceng dari jalan cerita aslinya seperti ini?!

Lagipula, tak seorang pun akan percaya padanya, namun ia tak berencana untuk bercerita. Setidaknya, belum. Seandainya memang ada seseorang yang (berani) mengumbar isu tentang kehidupan percintaan sang ketua komite kedisiplinan, maka tak diragukan lagi jika orang tersebut bisa digolongkan dalam kaum penyuka derita. Well, Orang normal mana yang berani membual gosip seperti itu. Sebelum berita itu terselip keluar dari mulutnya, tonfa mungkin sudah tersangkut di kerongkongannya. Hmm... sekolah yang penuh teror...

Karena itu, gadis ini diam-diam menahan gejolak batin. Kebisingan kelas sebelum kehadiran sang wali kelas seakan tak mengganggu pikirannya untuk sekedar berkelana. Mata hitamnya menyiratkan perasaan gundah gulana akibat terlalu banyak menampung rahasia tabu di otaknya. Keringat dingin mengalir di pojokan pelipisnya, menghiasi wajah yang biasanya acuh tak acuh itu menjadi sedikit berekspresi. Hana tak bersyukur soal itu. Sial, dia sama sekali tak bersyukur menjadi saksi mata atas kejadian pengungkapan menakjubkan nan langka di atap sekolah beberapa hari lalu. Ia menderita. Ia tak bisa tidur. Peristiwa di siang bolong itu terus menghipnotis pikirannya untuk terus terjaga. Siapa yang menyatakan cinta dan siapa yang dinyatakan cinta? Kenapa mesti dirinya yang tak bisa tidur?

" _Herbivore_ , jadilah milikku"

'GAAHHH. Apa-apaan itu?! Sudah dipanggil dengan sebutan _herbivore_ , intonasi pun berkesan monoton dan memaksa. Sama sekali tak ada romantisnya!', pikir Hana seraya menyangga kepalanya yang terasa pening dengan tangan kirinya. Penguasa Namimori itu bahkan tak berbakat dalam menyatakan cinta, simpulnya kemudian. Hana duduk terdiam dibangkunya, mencoba menelaah apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan.

'Tunggu, bukan itu masalahnya kan, Hana?', sanggahnya pada dirinya sendiri. 'Masalahnya adalah karena kamu mendengarnya. Karena kamu mendengar dua orang laki-laki menyatakan cinta. Karena kamu mendengar dua orang laki-laki kenalanmu (tidak ingin menyebutnya teman) menyatakan cinta. Karena kamu mendengar dua orang laki-laki kenalanmu yang memiliki kepribadian yang super antitesis menyatakan cinta. Karena kamu mendengar dua orang laki-laki kenalanmu yang memiliki kepribadian super antitesis menyatakan cinta seolah itu adalah salah satu dari tujuh keajaiban dunia.', pikirnya histeris.

Gadis berambut hitam ini mengumpat kesal, ia adalah tokoh figuran yang tak begitu banyak disorot(?), lantas mengapa harus dia yang (tak) beruntung menyaksikan adegan itu? Kenapa bukan orang lain saja? Paling tidak kenapa harus terjadi di tengah kehadirannya? Kenapa mereka tidak melakukan hal mustahil itu dalam mimpi saja? Begitu bisa mudah dilupakan..

Mimpi?

Benar juga. Ini pasti mimpi, Hana mencoba mencuci otaknya.

Mimpi. Mimpi. Mimpi. Mimpi. Mimpi. Mimpi yang buruk. Mimpi yang-

"Hei, Tsuna! Kemarin apa yang kau lakukan diatap sekolah dengan Hibari?"

Mata Hana terbelalak lebar. Sial. Ini bukan mimpi. Ini nyata dan mereka tahu temannya sedang menjadi target afeksi laki-laki lain.

" _Juudaime_ , apa dia melukaimu?", seru pemuda satunya. Dengan gelengan singkat dan sedikit penjelasan Tsunayoshi membalas.

"Aku hanya.. agak khawatir. Hibari- _san_ tidak bangun saat kita datang. Biasanya dia mudah sekali terbangun"

Ah, rupanya mereka tak tahu. Dan Sawada tidak menceritakannya. Ini cukup mengejutkan. Bukankah mereka teman baik?

"Katakan padaku jika si Hibari itu melukaimu, _Juudaime_! Aku pasti akan membalasnya berkali lipat!", ucap Gokudera tak kalah semangat dengan suporter kesebelasan.

Hana mendesah kesal. Pemuda-yang-mengaku-dari-Italia-namun-bermarga-Jepang itu selalu saja heboh dan berisik. Menyingkirkan pandangannya dari Gokudera, mata berkantung akibat kekurangan asupan tidur itu melihat pada sosok pemuda berambut coklat menjuntai dengan sudut lancip terbentuk di ujungnya. Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Astaga. Alis Hana bertaut, berpikir keras. Dilihatnya Tsunayoshi yang tengah menenangkan dua orang sahabatnya yang mulai beradu mulut berat sebelah, dari atas sampai kebawah. Dari bawah sampai ke atas. Apa yang menarik dari tubuh mungil itu hingga mampu memikat _The Demon of_ Namimori?

Kenyataan itu dengan mudah mengangkat rasa penasarannya.

Tinggi? Tidak..

Kekar? Tidak..

Pandai? Sudah pasti tidak..

Tampan? Tentu saja ti- Tunggu..

Hana menyipitkan matanya. Ditatapnya intens pemuda itu.

'Tampan? Apa kau bercanda? Tentu saja tidak! Tapi..', Hana bergumam. "Hmm.. cukup feminim untuk ukuran laki-laki"

"Hah, apa kau bilang?!"

 _Oops_. Ia terlalu keras berkomentar rupanya. Hana mendelik tajam pada pemuda _silver_ yang sudah berdiri garang didepannya. Malas sekali rasanya harus berdebat dengan pemuda kasar yang tak memiliki sopan-santun pada wanita, pikirnya. Ia menghela nafas dalam sebelum akhirnya membalas gertakan Gokudera. "Kubilang cukup feminim. Kau tak lihat...", Hana dengan malas menunjuk ke arah Tsunayoshi.

"Matanya seperti mata perempuan. Badannya kecil, pendek, juga tak berotot. Jangankan berotot bahkan olah raga saja sangat payah..."

Mendengar olokan teman sekelasnya, Tsunayoshi bukannya marah, wajahnya justru memerah karena malu. Ia akui, ada kalanya ia mengeluh sambil melihat dirinya di cermin. Pendek, mata lebar, wajah bulat, tubuh ramping... hanya rambutnya saja yang terlihat seperti pejantan tangguh, selebihnya seperti kembaran ibunya. Ya Tuhan... ia bukannya mengeluh karena terlahir mirip dengan ibunya, ia hanya sekedar bertanya-tanya, kenapa sampai saat ini ia tak dianugrahi otot roti sobek walaupun selalu rajin mengikuti training dari Reborn (karena terpaksa)? Lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang, sudah di _bully_ karena bodoh dan lemah. Sekarang teman wanitanya mencibirnya feminim. Hati Tsunayoshi serasa tertohok tonfa berduri. Ia tahu ia bukan pria idaman wanita atau laki-laki sempurna bertubuh jantan, ia masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, kau tahu. Ini artinya masih ada kesempatan baginya untuk tumbuh menjadi laki-laki sejati.

Disisi lain, kepala Gokudera sudah seperti bom yang siap meledak kapan saja. Hana mah cuek saja, tetap melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Pintar juga tidak. Apanya sih yang dilihat Hiba-"

Hening...

Seketika Hana menutup mulutnya, dan suasana pun nyaris tanpa suara.

'Ga- gawat?! Hampir saja..', pikirnya setengah syok dengan mata yang bergetar dan keringat yang menetes. Ini bisa jadi urusan hidup dan mati. Ia tak bisa main-main...

"Dilihat apa hah?! Jangan seenaknya bicara, _baka-onna_! _Juudaime_ adalah lelaki paling jantan yang pernah kutemui! Bahkan dari semua laki-laki di kota ini ia adalah laki-laki paling hebat!", Tsunayoshi hanya meringis menyaksikan teman baiknya membelanya dengan menggebu-gebu. Ia tidak menuduh Gokudera berbohong, tapi yang Gokudera katakan juga tidak benar.

"Bahkan di negara mana pun tak ada yang bisa menandingi kehebatan _Juudaime_! _Juudaime_ adalah incaran semua orang!"

Oke, ia tak tahu apa artinya perkataan itu. Target pembunuhan ataukah target relasi romantis? Apalah itu.. ini sudah berlebihan, kalau begini terus ia bisa mati malu nantinya. Ia bukan pria hebat, ia hanya ' _dame_ -Tsuna', Tsunayoshi mengkoreksi dalam hati.

" _Maa_ , _maa_ , Gokudera kau sudah membuat Tsuna menjadi pusat perhatian", Yamamoto mencoba mengingatkan Gokudera dengan senyum *epsod*ntnya.

"Diam kau _Yakkyu_ - _baka_! Semua orang harus tahu bahwa _Juudaime_..", Tsunayoshi merasakan firasat buruk, buru-buru ia menghentikan Gokudera yang kalap sebelum...

"ADALAH LAKI-LAKI DARI YANG PALING LAKI-LAKI DI SELURUH DUNIA!", seru sang _Smoking Bomber_ kesal.

Fyuuuhh... Tsunayoshi lega. Setidaknya pemuda yang mengaku tangan kanannya itu tak mengucapkan apapun soal mafia, sebaliknya kata-kata Gokudera barusan benar-benar memenuhi seisi kelas. Membuat beberapa siswa menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak pada kawanan milik Tsunayoshi.

Tsunayoshi hujan keringat. Ia tak mengira jika Gokudera memiliki ambisi untuk mengalahkan Squalo dalam hal tarik suara. Terlalu keras dan berisik. Hal ini bisa saja pertanda buruk. _Backsound_ musik menegangkan pun diputar. Bukan.. bukan para Hiu teman Squalo yang mendekat.. melainkan...

 **BRAAKKK**

Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar mengagetkan seisi kelas.

Untuk sesaat kesunyian melanda. Hana dan Tsunayoshi senam jantung untuk dua alasan yang berbeda. Tanpa sadar mereka menahan nafas, peluh mulai bermunculan, dan tak lupa wajah yang super panik yang bertengger sama rata.

"Baik, anak-anak! Duduk ditempat kalian masing-masing! Kelas akan segera dimulai", wali kelas mereka datang tanpa dosa membawa berkah. "Untung bukan Hibari/Hibari- _san_ ", pikir keduanya sinkron.

" _Juudaime_? Kau tak apa-apa?"

"Hana, wajahmu pucat. Kau sakit?", tanya Kyoko terlihat cemas

Sepertinya, hari ini akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan (jiwa)...

.

.

.

Hana tak tahu sejak kapan ia bisa begitu _observant_ , barangkali bahasa sopannya menguntit. Lebih-lebih pada sosok pemuda pendek nan tak pintar yang sedang bersenda-gurau bersama temannya sambil sesekali memunguti peralatan sekolahnya, mengemasinya ke dalam ransel yang tengah tergeletak manis di atas meja. Benar saja, bunyi bel serupa pertanda datangnya kereta sudah bergema beberapa menit yang lalu. Sinyal bagi seluruh peserta didik Nami- _chuu_ agar pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing sebelum seseorang meng- _kamikorosu_ mereka. Dari bangkunya, Hana menyaksikan Tsunayoshi menghembuskan nafas pelan penuh keluhan sembari tersenyum tipis, duganya ia tak mampu menahan perasaan senangnya untuk segera pulang. Ia juga. Pikirannya terlalu lelah untuk membayangkan kelanjutan seri drama yang diangkat dari kisah nyata dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Meski terkadang rasa penasaran menggelitiknya.

Tak menyadari tatapan menerawang Hana, Tsunayoshi melanjutkan kegiatannya. Pulang cepat adalah pilihan terbaik saat ini. Entah mengapa sejak terakhir kali ia bersua dengan _Cloud_ _Guardian_ nya, berada satu lingkungan dengan sosok menyeramkan bernama Hibari Kyoya seakan mengurangi rentang hidupnya. Ia bukan hanya takut berpapasan di koridor, ia juga takut jika harus memulai percakapan ala kadarnya. Bila bukan karena urusan mafia, ia lebih memilih untuk tak berurusan dengan pemuda penyendiri itu.

Tak ada yang berubah?

Sejak awal sikap pemuda penakut itu memang demikian pada sang penjaga awan; menjaga jarak -memangnya Hibari truk tronton yang belakangnya tertuliskan 'awas jaga jarak', Tsunayoshi?

Walaupun selama beberapa bulan ini, pewaris Vongola kesepuluh itu menyadari kemajuan hubungan mereka bak dari _SMS_ ke _BBM_. Dari intensitas pertemuan mereka yang diperbanyak oleh Akira Amano. Bukan _fanservice_ , ini bisa saja adalah keterpaksaan Hibari mengikuti setiap gelagat Tsunayoshi karena perannya sebagai _Drifting Cloud_. Enggan mendekat, namun sejatinya peduli sama artinya dengan _stalker_ -ah, lupakan.

Seperti kata peribahasa, 'Tak kenal, maka tak sayang'. Tsunayoshi sudah membuktikannya sendiri. Bukan berarti setelah mengenal dirinya, lantas Hibari menjadi sayang padanya. Pikiran Tsunayoshi tak pernah sampai kesana. Hanya saja, anak tunggal dari kediaman Sawada ini diam-diam mengakui keberadaan si prefek Nami- _chuu_ sebagai teman -teman jauh -teman yang sangat jauh -teman yang sangat sangat jauh -teman di saat butuh; slap.

Sebab Tsunayoshi kenal baik dengan sifat Hibari yang tak akan menganggap ia dan kerumunannya sebagai teman. Namun, ini rumit. Ada hal yang tak Tsunayoshi mengerti; meskipun ia kerap gagal paham, ia bisa mengatakan bahwa hal yang tak ia mengerti kali ini memang patut untuk dipertanyakan. Disaat kritis, tanpa diduga Hibari selalu mendapatkan adegan selayaknya pahlawan yang datang belakangan. Jika, bukan karena alasan 'teman', lalu untuk alasan apa partisipasi Hibari sampai saat ini?

Ajakan Reborn?

Bujukan Dino?

Imbalan?

Iba?

Atau paksaan dari editor(?)?

Tsunayoshi tak habis pikir. Mungkinkah terselip sifat _denial_ dibalik sifat brutalnya? Siapa tahu...

Ikatan batin setipis benang ini membuat Tsunayoshi kelabakan. Mereka tak dekat, tak akrab, bicara pun hampir tak pernah, intensitas interaksi bisa dihitung pakai jari. Dan relasi yang rapuh ini diperparah oleh situasi yang mereka buat sendiri. Bukan salah Hibari yang mengutarakan maksud untuk mengklaim sosok yang bakal ia sebut ' _little animal_ ', bukan pula salah Tsunayoshi yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa; seperti terjebak dalam pusaran rasa bersalah yang menelan nalar. Tak ayal, ia gagal melaksanakan perintah Hibari untuk melupakan kejadian itu.

Sejujurnya, Tsunayoshi masih setengah tak percaya, ia ingin menganggap apa yang dikatakan Hibari kala itu adalah sebuah mimpi -mimpi yang buruk. Namun, sesaat kemudian pikirannya mengudara, membayangkan sosok gadis yang disukainya, Kyoko.

Bagaimana jika Kyoko melakukan hal yang sama padanya; melupakan kata-kata yang dengan segenap keberanian ia lontarkan?

Tunggu, bukankah Kyoko juga melakukan hal itu padanya dulu?

Tsunayoshi menggeleng keras. Bukan, pasti bukan karena itu, saat itu Kyoko masih terlalu polos untuk mengetahui niatannya, dalih Tsunayoshi.

Intinya adalah bagaimana jika orang yang kau sukai menganggap ketulusan hatimu hanya ocehan semata dan melupakannya begitu saja?

Tunggu, bukankah ia juga melakukannya pada Haru?

...

Tsunayoshi mengaku. Sebenarnya, perasaan tak tenang karena masih sayang nyawa lebih mendominasi dari pada rasa bersalah karena merasa senasib. Ia tak bisa lupa. Serta fakta bahwa ia menyalahi kehendak Hibari untuk membinasakan ingatan itu dari otaknya, membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Hanya dengan sekali pandang, Hibari pasti akan menyadari kesalahannya. Terlihat dari raut wajah yang seakan mengatakan segalanya, sulit menyembunyikan sesuatu dari makhluk macam Hibari dan Reborn.

Tidak adil memang. Cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan itu memang tak pernah adil.

Ratap Tsunayoshi, menangisi cintanya yang sampai saat ini hanya mencapai ' _friend zone_ '. Ditambah Haru dan Hibari.. Apa ini yang namanya cinta jajar genjang?

Dan kehidupan tak adil pula padanya.

"Sawada, bawa ini ke ruang resepsionis", perintah sang guru wali kelas yang awalnya tak berdosa itu.

' _Hiiiiiieeee_!', menjerit dalam hati, sontak wajah Tsunayoshi tak kalah putih dengan batu marmer milik *pong*bob.

Mendengar hal itu, Telinga Hana berkedut.

"Kau lakukan saja sendiri sana! Jangan seenaknya menyuruh _Juudaime_!", gerutu Gokudera berniat menyelamatkan bossnya.

Melirik Gokudera tajam, "Kau... akan kulipat gandakan _PR_ -mu nanti! Benar-benar.. anak zaman sekarang..", terlanjur geram dengan kelakuan muridnya yang satu ini, guru setengah baya itu mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada Tsunayoshi. "Kau juga akan kulipatkan gandakan _PR_ -mu jika tidak berikan dokumen ini pada Hibari!"

Astaga, _PR-_ nya yang sebelumnya saja belum karuan bisa ia kerjakan, sekarang mau dilipat gandakan?! Kalau wali kelasnya itu memang memiliki kekuatan untuk melipatgandakan sesuatu, kenapa tidak kerja sambilan sebagai pelipat ganda uang dari pada _PR_ -nya yang sudah segunung?

Tsunayoshi ingin menangis. Bukannya membantu, tindakan pemuda yang mengaku tangan kanannya itu justru seperti menyiram bensin ke dalam api, lalu menambahkan bubuk mesiu ke dalamnya. "Jangan lupa pastikan ia menandatangani semua dokumen ini dengan segera. Setelah itu letakkan dokumennya di atas mejaku. Mengerti!", tambahnya tanpa mempedulikan raut muka muridnya yang sudah seperti anak yang tertangkap basah berbohong pada orang tuanya.

"Seenaknya-"

"Gokudera- _kun_!"

" _Maa_ , _maa_.. "

Hana menggeleng-geleng lemah dari sudut kelas. Seperempat iba, selebihnya geli.

Tsunayoshi mengalah. Dia memang tak pernah bisa menang jika menyangkut dirinya sendiri. Membawa tumpukan dokumen yang cukup berat seorang diri -sebab, ia menolak tawaran Gokudera dan Yamamoto untuk membantunya. Kalau boleh jujur ia hanya menolak tawaran Gokudera; sifat tempramentalnya bisa saja menjadi bumerang. Namun, apa mau dikata jika ia hanya mengajak Yamamoto, hatinya yang baik akan terganggu oleh tangis lebay sang tangan kanan. Mereka seperti sepaket, simpul Tsunayoshi kala beranjak keluar dari kelasnya. Tak berapa lama, ia mulai menyesali keputusannya. Kakinya seperti enggan melangkah. Ia tak rela, usahanya menghindar dari si dia selama kurun waktu yang tak sanggup ia ingat, kandas hanya dalam sehari. Perjalanan yang harusnya memakan waktu 5 menit itu berubah menjadi perjalanan seorang kelinci yang bertelanjang kaki di atas aspal yang panas, luuamma..

Memang apa masalahnya jika bertemu dengan Hibari?

Tsunayoshi mencoba memakai logikanya. Benar, ia dan Hibari tak ada apa-apa. Kenapa ia mesti gelisah begini? Bukankah Hibari sendiri yang menyuruhnya untuk melupakan hal itu?

Ah, biar saja. Ini bukan lagi masalah senasib, sepenanggungan, iba ataupun rasa bersalah. Ini masalah nyawa eh- masalah perasaan. Ya, perasaan. Perasaan itu tak bisa dipaksakan, benar kan?

Seolah menemukan keberanian baru dari lamunannya yang menguras halaman waktu. Tsunayoshi memantapkan tekad, cepat atau lambat ia memang harus bertemu dengannya, karena Namimori tak seluas daun kelor.

'Bersikaplah biasa Sawada Tsunayoshi', ucap sang (calon) bos mafia ibarat mantra

Dan disinilah sepasang kaki pendek itu membawanya pergi. Berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu yang lebih banyak dihindari dari pada dibuka, karena kemampuannya untuk menghubungkan dunia manusia dengan dunia iblis(?). Berlebihan memang, karena sejatinya itu hanya sebuah pintu berlabel _'Reception Room'_.

'Bersikap biasa. Bersikap biasa. Bersikap biasa', rapal si brunet komat-kamit.

Menghembuskan nafas pelan sebelum akhirnya ia membuka pintu yang tengah berdiri kokoh didepannya. Di detik bunyi pintu yang tergeser mengisi relung udara, Tsunayoshi segera melancarkan aksinya.

"Selamat siang, Hibari- _san_!~", serunya bersemangat dengan wajah sarat senyuman.

Salah.

Sangat salah.

Tentu saja, salah.

Itu bukan sapaan yang sebagaimana mestinya ia.

' _Hiiiee_! I-Itu tadi siapa?! Aku tadi ngapain?!', pekik Tsunayoshi dalam hati.

Wajah pemuda penakut itu kini berubah panik. Diletakkannya kedua tangannya di kepala yang ditumbuhi rambut coklat jabrik itu -maunya teriak histeris. Lepas pegangan, beberapa tumpuk dokumen yang sedari tadi ia bawa pun jatuh berserakan di lantai.

Semakin panik, Tsunayoshi mencoba untuk menyela-

" _Huh_?", kata kecil itu terselip keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya, mendapati ruangan khusus Hibari itu kosong.

Tsunayoshi bersyukur. Wajahnya kembali cerah.

"H-Hibari- _san_ tidak ada di ruangannya? Kalau begini aku tinggal mengembalikan dokumen ini ke kantor.. bilang saja jika Hibari- _san_ tidak ada.. Aku benar-benar beruntung", Tsunayoshi sujud syukur di dalam kepalanya. Namun, ada sesuatu yang salah..

Tanpa disuruh ia memunguti dokumen-dokumen yang terjatuh berserakan itu dengan cepat sebelum bahaya datang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?", seonggok bayangan tipis jatuh menghantamnya bersama dengan suara _baritone_ yang ia kenal, memunculkan kengerian dalam angan Tsunayoshi.

Nah, ini baru benar.. Tsunayoshi memang tak pernah beruntung.

"Hiiiiiieeee!"

Sebelum membahas nasib Tsunayoshi lebih lanjut, mari istirahatkan pikiran anda sejenak dari hal yang tidak-tidak dengan menyusup ke dalam pikiran si pecinta Namimori sebagai selingan.

Selain menghajar anak orang, yang menjadi kegemaran pemuda pelantun(?) _Hitoribocchi no Sadame_ itu adalah berkecimpung di dunia satwa. Tidak secara langsung seperti menjadi pawang di kebun binatang tentu saja, hanya memberikan kasih sayang yang cukup terhadap dua jenis binatang asuhannya, seekor burung kuning kecil; Hibird dan seekor landak yang bersemayam dalam gelang ajaibnya; Roll. Hibari memang lebih suka mengumbar rasa kasihnya -yang mustahil ia tunjukkan pada sesama spesies- hanya kepada makhluk-makhluk tertentu; terutama binatang kecil. Atau paling tidak anak kecil yang masih polos yang tak tahu malapetaka apa yang tersembunyi dibalik wajah tampan itu. Sebagai pengingat, Hibari bukan pengidap _pedophilia,_ ok? Ia hanya akan menjadi demikian jika Tsunayoshi terkena basoka 10 tahun yang rusak milik Lambo dan mengembalikannya menjadi umur 5 tahun -abaikan.

Dari awal tabiatnya yang haus akan supremasi telah membawanya pada sosok yang kaya akan intensitas diri, namun minim ambisi. Kehadiran pemuda itu sendiri merupakan sebuah anomali. Hingga penyimpangan itu menular padanya, membuatnya harus belajar menerima sesuatu yang berbeda. Ia tak keberatan, sejak esensi yang diberikan mengumbar atensi.

Sejak saat itulah ia telah terjebak.

Matanya tanpa kendali mulai membuntuti keberadaan yang lain. Dan dengan berlalunya waktu, ia dipaksa menerima sosok orang lain yang juga mengelilingnya.

Lantas, apakah ini artinya kata 'tertarik' yang sempat ia akui diam-diam kini berkembang semakin kompleks? Sampai di titik di mana ia rela untuk bergerombol? Sampai di titik di mana ia selalu memimpikannya?

Ia tak peduli. Saat ini, yang terpenting ia merasa puas dengan kasihtaksampai suguhan atraktif itu. Ia mendapatkan pengalaman yang menyenangkan saat menjadi pengamat perkembangan sang binatang mungil yang tengah belajar bagaimana caranya untuk membela diri.

Sejak awal ketua aktivis disipliner itu tidak suka meletakkan sesuatu yang tak berguna ke dalam otaknya. Memikirkannya semakin jauh justru membuatnya semakin kehilangan arah. Dan ia tak akan pernah mengakuinya jika memang benar ada sesuatu yang mampu membuatnya tersesat.

Apalagi mimpi? Jangan bercanda. Mimpi itu serupa dengan ilusi. Mempermainkan yang pasti dengan sesuatu yang nisbi. Hibari benci ilusi, karena nyata lebih pantas dimatanya. Prinsip itu tertanam sejak ia mengenal sosok berkepala nanas(#$? !).

Dan apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh penghuni pikirannya ini, berjongkok tanpa perlindungan di depan ruangannya. Tepat saat ia merasakan kekacauan rasa yang disebabkan oleh sesuatu yang tak ia ketahui, tentu ini merupakan pengalaman baru. Namun, sejauh ia bereksperimen dengan perasaannya sendiri, ia benci mengakuinya bahwa sejatinya tanpa memilikinya ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Kesal. Kesal. Kesal. Kesal. Kesal. Seolah hanya satu kata itu yang mengarat dalam hati sedingin es miliknya. Sumber dari segala keanehan ini terbukti telah menghindari presensinya. Apakah sebegitu anehnya ucapannya dulu hingga dampaknya lebih hebat dari pada rasa takut?

Tsunayoshi tak berani menoleh pada pemuda yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Uhm.. _a-ano_...", berusaha menciptakan suara, tapi pikirannya mendadak kosong.

'Ba-ba-bagaimana ini?! Aku tidak berani menatapnya.. Tapi.. Tapi...", Tsunayoshi memejamkan matanya, mencoba menelan rasa takutnya. Bukannya, menemukan keberanian, kejadian dengan Hibari di atap sekolah justru kembali menghujani kepalanya. Ia bukannya tersipu malu saat ini, tindakan Hibari waktu itu jika dipikir kembali dengan logika membuatnya merinding ngeri. Meskipun Hibari adalah seorang pemuda yang terduga tidak memiliki ketertarikan romantis, namun ia tetap laki-laki. Dan ia juga laki-laki, dan meskipun laki-laki, ia adalah Hibari. Karena dia Hibari ia bisa saja melakukan tindakan apapun sesuka hatinya. Dengan paksa ataupun luka. Tsunayoshi berpikir nyaris frustasi.

Melihat _little animal_ -nya hanya berdiam diri tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya dengan tubuh gemetaran. Hibari dapat menebak dengan jelas apa yang dipikirkan pemuda dihadapannya itu.

Menghela nafas dalam-dalam Tsunayoshi berbalik berdiri sambil melontarkan apa yang pertama kali terpikirkan olehnya, "Hi-Hibari- _san_! Aku minta maaf atas kejadian yang kemarin! Apapun yang kulakukan jika itu menyinggung perasaanmu aku minta maaf!", ia membungkuk 90°, serunya dalam satu tarikan nafas hingga bicaranya seperti orang melantur dengan intonasi yang terlalu cepat.

"Aku memang tidak bisa menjadi pa-pa-pacarmu tapi aku bisa menjadi... bisa menjadi... bisa menjadi... a-ku bisa... ", ia kehilangan kata. Tiba-tiba ia merasa tak ingin menjadi siapapun untuk Hibari. Ia tak ingin membangun relasi yang mengancam nyawa, alasannya.

"Te-te-teman?", lebih terkesan seperti pertanyaan dibanding pernyataan, setidaknya itu lebih baik ketimbang menjadi musuh, pikirnya miris.

Hibari menatap Tsunayoshi datar. Jika Tsunayoshi cukup hebat menerjemahkan arti dibalik raut datarnya yang seolah mengatakan 'Astaga, itu kejadian sudah jamuran masih juga dibahas!?'. Kini wajahnya yang datar semakin datar hingga hampir menyerupai papan triplek. 'Apa dia sengaja membuatku marah? Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk melupakannya?', Hibari bermonolog. Diamatinya sosok ketakutan di depannya dari atas sampai ke bawah. Menunggu apa yang akan diucapkan selanjutnya dan tak menutup kemungkinan, tonfanya akan beraksi sebentar lagi.

Tak mendapatkan balasan, Tsunayoshi melirik, namun sesaat kemudian matanya kembali menatap lantai menyadari bahwa manik abu itu masih menatapnya tajam, tak kalah tajam dari katana milik Yamamoto. "A-aku benar-benar minta maaf.. To-tolong jangan gigit aku sampai mati.. Hi-Hibari- _san_..", lanjutnya usai mengambil nafas teratur, "Ci-cinta memang tak bisa dipaksakan, bu-bukan?", Tsunayoshi menelan ludah paksa. Lagi-lagi ia mengkopi kata-kata pasaran itu dari drama percintaan yang sering ditonton oleh ibunya.

Manik abu-biru itu tiba-tiba membulat keluar karakter untuk sepersekian detik, menangkap sebuah kata yang terdengar asing di telinganya.

Cinta?

Trik macam apa itu?

Ia tak mengenal kata cinta.

 _WAO! Ai nante shiranai ai SHIKATA wakaranai~_

Tiba-tiba lagu _Hitoribocchi no Sadame_ berkumandang usil..

"Apa yang kau katakan", ucap Hibari pada akhirnya memecah kehadiran sang lagu sebelum kisahnya berubah menjadi _song-fic_.

"C-Cinta memang tidak bisa di-dipaksakan", ulang Tsunayoshi yang kini ragu dengan kalimatnya sendiri. 'Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak mengatakannya.. Bahkan aku tidak mengerti apa yang telah kukatakan...'

" _Herbivore_ , berhenti mengatakan sesuatu yang tak kumengerti atau...", aura hitam mulai menyelimuti, " _I'll bite you to death_ "

" _Hiiiiiiieeeee_!"

Tsunayoshi _has failed_... _again_.

'Astaga, bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang menyatakan cinta. Tak mengerti apa itu cinta?!', memijat keningnya dengan raut yang nampak keheranan dan tak percaya, sesosok bayangan -yang mengaku tak sengaja lewat- berkomentar dari balik gelapnya dinding koridor.

.

.

TBC.

Jawaban review:

 **Zee Cielova** : Wah makasih XD Gomen.. gomen.. Hibari susah dimengerti . OOCnya sudah saya kurangi tapi kayaknya malah nambah deh o.O . Kalo adegan itu tunggu saja tanggal mainnya#evillaugh

 **Aoi the Cielo** : Ok, akhirnyasetelahsekianlama ini udah lanjut XD. Semi-canon? Kayaknya sih gitu..

 **TezuSezu** : Makasih pujiannya XD (itu pujian kan?*slap*) Memang dibuat bertolakbelakang krn karakter utamanya juga begitu(mungkin).. Ah, iya itu bukan perasaan anda.. gomen, saya lupa naruh disclaimernya T_T

Ini dia kelanjutannya.. Semoga suka..

 **Natsu Yuuki** : Siap! ...*1 tahun kemudian..* Maaf baru update (_ _)

 **Krisho Baby** : Terima kasih sudah menyadarkan saya jika ff ini tidak tercantum karakter yg bersangkutan sehingga menyempil. Jadi merasa senasib deh...lol

Ini lanjutannya, silahkan dibaca..

Review?


End file.
